A Trick That Isn't So Sweet
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Mokuba wants to go trick or treating, Seto doesn’t....... What repercussions happen when an argument goes bad? One shot Halloween fic, brother fluff.


**A Trick That Isn't So Sweet**

**A one shot Halloween piece, starring Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, of course, hehehe. Happy Halloween 2008 and Bonfire/Firework Night 2008!**

**Mokuba wants to go trick or treating, Seto doesn't....... What repercussions happen when an argument goes bad? One shot Halloween fic, brother fluff.**

* * *

It was a cold autumn day; leaf's were now becoming a more wide array of colours and were littering lawns and streets. The small raven haired boy walked down the pavement, pulling his coat more around himself, to protect himself from the fresh cold air. He didn't overly mind the cold though; he watched his own breath take a visual form happily.

The raven haired boy grinned to himself as he glanced at all the houses that he was passing by, on his way home from school. All the houses were brightly decorated and had all the little kids in the area running around, excited. Today was the night that most kids loved and waited for, and the raven haired boy was no exception.

His face fell a little when he remembered the previous years that had led up to this year. For years he'd just wished to be one of those many kids that got to go trick or treating, something so basic but apparently 'wasn't safe enough' for him. His older brother never allowed it, saying it's what the 'poor' children do and he wasn't one of them. If he wanted some sweets for the occasion, all he needed to do was to ask for some. Plus, he didn't like him wandering the streets and didn't want him alone, but he flat out refused to go with him. That kind of basically meant, there's no way ever that you're going and I'm blocking all paths. And to make things worse his brother most years would drag him to a formal do and he had to follow on his brother's heel for the night and be polite to some of the most horrible people you'd ever meet. And whenever he complained his older brother would say its just business, you didn't have to like them but they made the company.

But this year the younger brother had gotten one over on his older brother this time. His older brother had wanted his help on the most recent of his tournaments and gave him some of the major jobs to do, because he said he couldn't trust anyone else with them. The boy just thought that it was because his older brother wanted him to be around, so he could keep an eye on him, and being overprotective as always. Hadn't wanted to go away and leave him alone. But the younger brother had turned it around on him, said that he would only do it if he would take him trick or treating this year. Now what the older brother didn't know was that he would've done it anyway, he loved doing the jobs he was given, but saw the opening to get what he wanted and took it. His older brother should've been proud of him, he learnt it from him. And to his surprise, his older brother agreed, the younger brother just guessed that he wanted him to go on that tournament trip that badly.

The child got to the big gates and gave a smile to the security guards on the other side. The security guards immediately saw him and opened the gate; they didn't need to question whether he was allowed on the property.

* * *

The small raven haired boy bounced happily into his older brother's office, a big wide smile plastered across his face.

The older brother glanced up from his laptop and looked at his happy younger sibling. "What are you so happy about?" He grunted, not sharing his younger brother's joy.

"Don't you know what today is?" The small boy questioned, slightly frowning. Looking a bit annoyed that the tall brown haired teen couldn't remember what day it was.

"And I should because.....?" The older brother shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you feel the need to be in such a mood?" The raven haired boy snapped back.

"Because Mokuba, unlike you I have a company to run and really not in the mood for playing guessing games." The brown haired teen replied in a snappy tone.

"Well.... You're finishing work soon, aren't you Seto?" Mokuba asked, ignoring the last comment not sounding nice.

"No, why would you think that?" Seto almost laughed, as if Mokuba was talking utter non-sense.

"But it's Halloween, Seto! Remember? You promised!" Mokuba cried, extremely not happy with the response that he'd just got from his older brother.

"Plans change." Seto shrugged to that comment.

"You said if I worked on the last tournament you'd go trick or treating with me this year. I know it was a couple of months ago that you agreed but....... You promised." Mokuba pleaded, trying to remind Seto what they'd said.

Seto let out a little sigh to that but didn't look like he was going to cave anytime soon. "Mokuba.... Look... I just can't this time. I've got to go this formal party later and it's a major thing, almost like a meeting for the company. I just can't miss it."

"But you promised me!" Mokuba fumed at that feeble excuse, he'd heard it a million times and was getting sick of hearing it. "You're always working; you never squeeze in time for me!"

"We're together quite often." Seto protested, wishing his younger brother would just drop it. Why did he have to act so childish?

"Yea, either I'm helping with the company or I'm hanging out in your offices because I can't seem to see you any other time!" Mokuba continued to burst off at him. "You can't just break promises to me because you find something better has come up!"

"It's not like that, Mokuba." Seto heavy sighed, why did his brother feel the need to drag this out? It wasn't like they'd be missing anything that spectacular. "You know these functions are important for Kaiba Corp."

"Oh, so I'm not as important as the company now?" Mokuba shouted in disgust, looking truly insulted.

"Mokuba, grow up." Seto snapped. "Some things are more important than stupid little holidays like Halloween. If you want sweets, just go get sweets. We'll go out another time, spend a whole day together or something, anything you want. That's got to sound a lot better than going on stupid trick or treating."

"It's not just that, Seto. I wanted to just go out and trick or treat, like all the other kids. For once, I just wanted to experience it with my older brother, we never really do anything together, except work....... Maybe I should just go by myself."

"You will do no such thing!" Seto corrected in a gasping tone.

"And why not?!" Mokuba shouted back. "I might as well be by myself since I usually am!"

"I can't speak to you when you're like this!" Seto scowled. "Go to your room! We're not going trick or treating, I've got to go to this party. We'll talk more about this when I get back!"

Mokuba felt a few tears starting to sting on his eyes and lashes but tried his best to hold them back; he didn't want to cry in front of Seto. Seto saw it as a sign of weakness and Mokuba didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing him upset. Mokuba scowled and stomped his foot once in annoyance and stormed out of the office, creating a massive bang from slamming the office door.

Seto let out another heavy sigh as he watched his younger brother storm off, clearly upset. He was wishing that he never made that stupid promise now; trick or treating seemed like such a stupid and juvenile thing to do. Why did his brother have to like it so much? Why did he have to act so childish at times and like childish things? But that was it...... He was a child. That's why he needed to have him around all the time, he didn't want them really to ever miss each other or separate. He was the parent/ role model and sometimes really forgot what his and Mokuba's ages really were.

Seto cursed himself now; he was feeling guilty of himself. He usually always kept to his promises and if he didn't he'd be super distraught that it couldn't happen. Within that moment he realised it was totally his fault for once, not that he'd admit that to anyone, and he was stupid for forgetting this promise and got himself trapped into another arrangement. He was going to apologise when he got back. Best not to do it now though, Mokuba needed some time to cool off.

He got changed for the formal party and told security staff not to let Mokuba off the premises while he was gone, didn't want to risk Mokuba sneaking off.

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

"Mokuba?" The brown haired teen called in softly after knocking.

When he received no reply he quickly glanced at his wrist watch and knew it was a little late but didn't think Mokuba would be asleep so early.

Seto started to open the door slightly anyway, Mokuba was most likely trying to give him the silent treatment due to the earlier incident. He was quite ashamed of himself about that, he usually never snapped and shouted at Mokuba like that.

Seto's eyes widened in self horror when he looked more and more into the room and couldn't see Mokuba anywhere. He let himself totally in and rushed around the room checking things and looking for him but didn't get very far. All of Mokuba's stuff was where he usually had it; nothing was missing, but still no sign of Mokuba. He even checked the window to make sure Mokuba hadn't used something out the window to get out but nothing.

Seto scowled, totally puzzled as to what was going on. Mokuba wouldn't be anywhere else in the mansion. Then Seto noticed a note on Mokuba's bed, he raced over and picked it up to read:

_Trick or Treat, Seto?_

This just made Seto question even more, what was this? Mokuba surely couldn't have gone trick or treating, he would've heard something. But what did this mean and where was Mokuba?

* * *

Several hours later Seto now felt himself close to tears, nothing ever made the great CEO, Seto Kaiba, cry before but this was really getting to him. Nobody knew where his brother was. And that was the scariest thought he has ever had. He always knew where Mokuba was.

He had to end up alerting security staff and they had searched the grounds but found nothing, much to Seto's despair. Seto had even done extra run around's to check everywhere but nothing. He guessed that the next thing to do would be to call the police..... It was the last thing he'd ever want to do, let people know that he was a failure to Mokuba. But what other choice did he have?

Why would Mokuba do this to him? Didn't he think that he cared about him anymore? That he didn't want to be around him anymore? This was his entire fault. He had no one else to blame but himself. He shouldn't have acted like that to Mokuba; he shouldn't have forgotten his promise and tried to then sweep it under the rug.

When he felt the tears possibly coming he turned around and grunted that he was going to his bedroom for a moment, wanted to be by himself. To him there was nothing worse than letting staff see that you were upset, showing your weakness and that you were vulnerable at the moment. His bedroom was his only place of sanctuary. No one else came in here, except for a daily maid; no one else was allowed to come anywhere near here, except for Mokuba of course.

Seto raced in, not even taking in the sights for a moment........ If he had he would've felt immediate relief. Seto raced over to the mirror and looked at the tears that were building up in his eyes; he'd never seen that sight on him before. And didn't particularly want to see it ever again, it was nothing but weakness, letting him fall low.

"...... Seto....?" Came a small but familiar voice...... And was like music to Seto's ears.

Seto immediately spun around to check that his ears weren't lying to him and saw that they had been correct. There was what he has been looking for.... Sitting on his massive double bed..... Tear stained himself.....

Seto didn't say anything, just ran over and picked up his little brother and gave him a tight hug, one that felt like it would never end if Seto had a choice. He couldn't believe it, he had looked just about everywhere else but Mokuba had been in here all along. So, that's why the security staff had said that Mokuba hadn't left the premises, he'd been on the property all along.

Finally after a few silent minutes the brothers parted from their hug and looked at each other.

"........Looks like you've learnt a key point from this holiday......." Mokuba muttered when he saw Seto had been close to tears, he'd never seen that on his older brother before.

Seto's facial expression just turned into a scowl now. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You had me scared for your life back there!"

"What can I say Seto? You got a trick that wasn't so sweet." Mokuba replied blankly, not really showing any feeling in what he was saying.

"You did this to teach me a lesson?" Seto gasped.

Mokuba's facial expression then turned into a slight cheeky grin. "I did say I wanted to do trick or treating, you tricked me with your promise and in return I tricked you back. Halloween was always supposed to give you a scare, I guess you got yours."

"Mokuba, that seriously wasn't funny, I thought something bad could've happened to you." Seto scolded, couldn't believe Mokuba had tried to get him back for not keeping his promise. Well..... Not really tried because it worked.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Mokuba muttered sadly.

"What did you hope to gain from this? Other than trying to give me a heart attack and use the season to prove a point."

"Sometimes........ You just purely look like you don't want me around and I'm too much work and effort for you. I wanted to see what you'd do if you thought I was gone. Be happy? Upset? Or just purely wouldn't notice....."

"How would I not notice that you were gone!?" Seto burst. "Your my baby brother, I'm close to a father as what you've got, you couldn't have seriously thought that I would want you gone! It was not a very happy time for me, all I could think about was that you hated me and ran off..... Could've gone off and god knows what could've happened. I was scared, Ok? Happy? If you wanted to give me a good old scare, you got me."

"Aww..... Seto..... I would never _hate hate _you" Mokuba groaned, he'd never heard Seto say that before. _The_ great Seto Kaiba never got scared, always had his ice mask on. Never seemed to care what people thought of him, didn't care about much else except the company.

"And that never leaves this room." Seto warned but made it sound more like an order.

"Of course, Seto." Mokuba smiled, he was just happy hearing him say that. Seto had never overly expressed such things before, sometimes not even to him. Seto usually held that part of himself under lock and key and to never be heard or seen to anyone, private or public.

"Just...... Don't ever trick me or anything like this ever again!" Seto almost ordered and leaned in to give Mokuba another hug.

Mokuba nodded numbly, a bit amazed that his little stunt had done so much in one evening. He leaned a little into the hug as Seto slid his arms around him and nearly pushing Mokuba's head into his chest. "As long as you promise not to break promises anymore."

Mokuba didn't get a verbal reply, just felt Seto's grip tighten ever so slightly but could clearly be felt. Mokuba took that as a yes; he doubted Seto wanted a repeat of the evening.

* * *

".... I'm tired......" Mokuba finally let out a little yawn, it was getting really late.

"Go to sleep then." Seto sighed. Both him and Mokuba were laying on Seto's massive double bed, had been fully talking, something that didn't happen too often, especially when Seto was always 'to busy'. Well, that came after Seto calling the guards off, of course. They expressed what they felt and what they didn't like happening, to try and make sure that there was no more repeats of tonight. Not everything can be sorted in one night but they sure as hell could make a dent.

Mokuba didn't need to really be told twice, his eyes almost automatically shut as being told. In a couple moments Mokuba had gone into a deep sleep and Seto just wrapped his arms around protectively around his baby brother's sleeping form. Happy Halloween......... He guessed.....

In a way he was just glad to see the end of this stupid day because it caused him so much havoc but he could no longer see it as a stupid holiday though. It had helped him open his eyes at least a bit, Mokuba should always come first. And promises were supposed to be high on priority, because as he just realised..... Mokuba could always reverse the roles.

* * *

**Happy Halloween 2008!**

**I just felt like writing a Halloween based story for once, haven't done one before so thought, why not. And also thought, why not star two of my fav characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I hope you liked it and tell me what you think of it : )**


End file.
